The AndersonBerry Siblings
by Katia Earley
Summary: What if Rachel and Blaine were siblings? An idea from Tumblr that took control. Should follow most of Season 2 and 3, with some changes to fit with the concept. Please read and review. All feedback is appreciated! :
1. The AndersonBerry Siblings

"Rachel! Oh my god, can you hurry it up? I need to pee really badly!" Blaine knocked on the bathroom door frantically. His sister had been in there for the past three hours doing god knows what, and when he said he really needed to pee, he really needed to pee. Drinking two cans of soda was probably not his brightest idea.

Yelling from the other side of the door, Rachel responded, "Blaine, stop being annoying. I need to get ready. I have plans tonight!"

Blaine hit his head against the wall. "Rachel, please, I am begging you, hurry up. I have no idea how much longer I can hold it." He cried desperately, trying to think of anything other than the fact that his bladder was about to explode.

He heard his sister let out a frustrated sigh. "It's your fault if you pee yourself. I for one will not allow my usual routine to go unfinished because you were an idiot. You know how it goes, Blaine, I've only been doing this since we were five. Anything important, I need time to myself to mentally prepare. This is the only time I get. So stop disturbing my me-time and go away!"

"God, I wish I was an only child!" Blaine muttered.

"You don't mean that!" Rachel replied in a sing song voice. "You love me! I am your favorite person in the whole wide world."

"Yeah, whatever. Besides, what are your plans anyway? You and your boyfriend broke up." Blaine immediately cringed as soon as the words left bitterly from his mouth. When he was annoyed, his brain-to-mouth filter tended to disfunction and word vomit usually occurred. Actually, that tends to happen on a regular basis. It was an unfortunate flaw both Anderson-Berry siblings had.

"First of all, Finn and I are destined to be together. We are just two star-crossed lovers who have to go through much peril before we can be worthy for each other's love. Quinn is just a trial that we must overcome."

Blaine tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his sister's dramatics, and let out a slight smile. He would rather die than ever admit it, but his sister's determination was one of the many things he loved the most about her. Even when she gets knocked down, she stands right back up again fighting harder than before. Yeah, it sometimes led to disastrous consequences, (see: Shelby and sending a girl to a crack house to get rid of competition), but it was a quality he wished he had. Rachel was the one that fought, Blaine was the one that runs.

Shaking that thought out of his head, he continued to listen to his sister. "And tonight, I'm hanging with Kurt. I'm just, I'm a bit nervous." Rachel admitted. Her voice which was so filled with confidence before suddenly took a nosedive right into the self-conscious.

It was at times like this Blaine wished his sister had taken their dads' advice and enrolled in Crawford Country Day. Crawford was the sister school to Dalton, which was where Blaine went after the horrific night of the Sadie Hawkins' dance in ninth grade. Both schools prided themselves for having a zero-tolerance harassment policy. Everyone is treated equally regardless of what they are, simple as that. So him being gay was not a problem there like it was at his old high school. He knew why Rachel had declined. Crawford did not have a glee club, and despite the abysmal club that McKinley had, to Rachel that was all that mattered. That, and the fact that Rachel wanted to stick with public school. It did not matter to Rachel that she was always shunned and ridiculed, even by people who were supposed to be her friends.

Which was why Blaine was a bit apprehensive about her hanging out with two of her glee club members. He had never met anyone from Rachel's school, not even her asshole of a boyfriend, Finn. However, the amount of times he held his sister as she cried about how she was trying to be more agreeable and yet everyone still hated her, or the number of times he watched "Funny Girl" with her or sang with her just to see her smile again made him wary of everyone she talked about. Kurt was often at times described as being one of Rachel's "frenemies." From what he gathered, the two of them both had diva attitudes and type-A personalities. They both went for what they wanted with everything they got, and they never backed down from a fight. He did remember that there was a brief moment in time when Rachel had mentioned last year, while he was dorming at Dalton, that she had finally made a friend in Kurt. That Kurt was going to come and give her a makeover and hang out. She sounded so thrilled and excited that someone actually wanted to spend time with her that Blaine practically felt her giddiness seep out from the speaker of his phone. However, when he had asked how everything went the next day, she seemed withdrawn and said that there would be a time when the two of them could be friends, but now wasn't it. God does Blaine hope that the time was right now. He was sick and tired of having to watch his sister plaster a fake smile on her face every time she got hurt.

"Rach, just don't worry about it. He obviously wouldn't have asked you if he wasn't sure if he wanted to hang with him." Blaine said encouragingly. 'I hope,' he finished in his mind. "So just chill and make sure you have fun, that's the whole point okay?"

He waited a bit for an answer when finally, as the door opened, "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Blaine. For an annoying, baby brother, you aren't so bad." Rachel replied with a bright smile.

"Well, I guess you aren't so bad yourself. And by the way, I am only ten months and two-and-a-half weeks younger than you. I hardly call that enough time between us to be called 'baby brother'" He called as he rushed past her to get inside the bathroom quick.

"That is still ten months and two-and-a-half weeks, Blainers!" A smirk spread across her face when she saw how Blaine shuddered at the old nickname she had given him when they were younger.

"Yeah, well, I'm still taller than you, Rachie!" And with that, Blaine stuck out his tongue at her and closed the door before she could come up with a comeback.

"What was that all about? Your dad and I heard some banging and shouting," asked Leroy Anderson-Berry as he saw his daughter step into the kitchen. His husband, Hiram Anderson-Berry, was sitting at the table with the day's newspaper opened to the crossword.

"Daddy, when it comes to me and Blaine, there will always be some commotion or another. We are siblings after all, and that is what siblings do." Rachel said sweetly, as she walked to the pantry to find a snack bar.

Both Leroy and Hiram shared a loving look over what Rachel said.

It was always in Leroy and Hiram Anderson-Berry's plan to have children. It was all they ever wanted really, a chance to be a normal family with children despite their sexual orientation. Unfortunately, society did not want the same.

Leroy and Hiram had tried countless times to adopt, only to have their hopes and dreams crash each time. Every time they found a child that they thought would fit into their family perfectly, social services would end up deciding it might be better for that child to be with another couple. More specifically, a straight couple.

After losing five potential children to other couples, the two men decided that they couldn't go through that heartbreak again. That was when they came to the conclusion that it might be better for them to use a surrogate.

The whole process was tedious, but keeping in mind that by the end they would be able to have the family they always wanted, they pushed forward. The first thing that they did was decide which one of them would be the biological father. It wasn't something that they thought would be a big issue, so they told the doctor that they'd leave it up to fate to decide.

Once coming to an agreement on that, they started interviewing potential mothers. In the end, it came down to two choices.

Shelby Corcoran was a twenty-one year old with aspirations to make it on Broadway. Since her dreams needed some funding, she was hoping to make use of the significant sum the two men were willing to pay to get her to New York and pay for her acting lessons.

The other woman was a twenty-three old Filipino immigrant who had come to America with her elderly mother and four younger brothers five years ago. Her hope was to use the money to take care of her family.

Ultimately, they chose Shelby and everything was going to be great.

However, two months after finding out that Shelby was expecting, they got a call from the other woman. She had called them out of desperation, hoping that they could use her to carry their baby. She really needed the money to make sure her brothers were able to go to college and get an education.

After having a serious discussion about it, Leroy and Hiram listened to her pleas. It was in their plans to have more than one child. Despite the fact that it was so sudden, they couldn't let the opportunity pass them by. What happens if they weren't able to find someone willing to be a surrogate in the future?

Thus, on January 14, 1993, their daughter, Rachel Barbara Anderson-Berry was born. And ten months and two-and-a-half weeks later, their son, Blaine Michael Anderson-Berry was born on December 1, 1993. Despite having two children so close together in age, the Anderson-Berry's got the perfect family they always dreamed of. Even though they had to deal with the scruples, the shouting, and the drama, they wouldn't change it for anything.

"I guess you are right, Darling. So what are your plans for tonight?" Leroy asked.

Taking a small bite from her snack bar and then swallowing quickly, Rachel answered, "I'm hanging out with my friend from glee club."

Hiram lifted his head from the crossword and looked at his daughter. "And do we know this friend?" He asked sternly.

"Of course you do, Dad. It's Kurt, you met them at Open House this year? And he also came over last year? You and Daddy met all the members of New Directions, remember?" She said exasperatedly.

"Did you just say 'nude erections,' Rach?" Blaine asked puzzled as he walked into the kitchen, bladder feeling much lighter after being relieved of its contents.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Haha, funny. Like we haven't heard that joke so many times before. After all, glee at McKinley is also called 'Homo Explosion.'" She bitterly commented.

Blaine raised his hands to show that he meant no offense. "Sorry, I honestly thought that was what you said. We all know my hearing sucks. Calm down a bit, Rach."

Letting out a sigh, Rachel replied, "Sorry, you are right. All these gay jokes just get on my nerves. Especially now more than ever, you know since I'm so entrenched in the gay."

"Entrenched in the gay? Really?" Blaine lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, brother dear," Seeing the bemused look on her brother's face and the slightly amused looks on her fathers' faces, Rachel continued. "I have two gay parents, a gay brother, and now a gay friend, Kurt. Kurt doesn't deserve having these jokes thrown around, and be left feeling like crap because of the ignorance of our peers."

"I'm glad you are taking a stand, Honey, but why just now? Weren't you and Kurt friends before?" Leroy asked confused.

"A year ago, the friendship was just one-sided on my part. Meaning, I wanted to be his friend, but he did not want to be mine. We have just recently come to an understanding that we are both extremely similar and could really benefit from being friends with each other. We won't be so alone anymore. After his father's heart attack, I guess it sort of just hit him how lonely he is." Rachel finished sadly.

"His dad had a heart attack?" Blaine asked curiously.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah, and it was just so sad. His dad had gone into a coma, and the doctors weren't sure he would make it. Everyone in glee wanted to be there for him, but I admit we didn't go about it the right way."

"What do you mean?" Hiram asked.

"Well, in our defense, we didn't know he didn't believe in God. We thought if we told him that his dad was in our thoughts and prayers, that he would find comfort in that. We were wrong, so wrong. We pushed our beliefs onto him when he didn't want them. We made it so much harder for him, since we were berating him for not believing in God when the only person he ever believed in was in the hospital. I mean, he only had his dad. His mother passed away when he was eight." Rachel sighed.

Blaine couldn't help but suddenly pity the boy that he had come to distrust without meeting him. Mother passes away at eight, he's gay, and because of that he gets taunted every single day for being so. And to top it all off, his father almost died. Yeah, no wonder he didn't believe in God. Never in his life had Blaine been more thankful for the fact that he had both his parents alive to love and care for him. "So what happened?" Blaine asked after a brief moment of silence, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, his father woke up, thankfully. He's been taking care of him since he checked out of the hospital. Carole, Finn's mom, who is Burt's- that's Kurt's dad's- girlfriend, has been helping too. Finn as well. They all live together. I wouldn't be surprised if Burt asks Carole to marry him someday soon." She explained.

"That must be difficult on the poor boy. Having so much going on in his life." Leroy commented.

Rachel again nodded. "Yeah, and it doesn't help that he feels like he can't be himself without people judging him all the time. He's out and proud, but I seriously think that being a gay teenager in Ohio is really getting to him. With our duet assignment two weeks, he sang by himself. That was what really got me noticing how lonely he must be feeling. Even though our assignment was done, I asked him if he would like to sing a song with me. After that, he's been talking to me a lot more at school, and now we are hanging out outside of school. I think that's progress really. He may actually see me as friend, and God knows how much I need some of those" Rachel laughed, giving a slight shrug at the looks she was getting from both her fathers and brother.

"Well, I am proud of you, Baby Girl. The fact that you noticed him when he needed someone, well that just makes me really proud, Rachel." Hiram said, giving his daughter a hug.

"Aw, Dad, please don't. I hate myself for taking so long to realize. I want to help him, but he is one of those people that don't ask for help. Not to mention that he undeniably stubborn. I can only help him as much as he lets me." Rachel replied sadly.

"Either way, we are both glad you are doing something. With all the increase of gay, teenage suicide this year, as well as the usual gay-bashing, we are just happy you are there for him in whatever way you can." Leroy affirmed, as he gave his daughter a hug as well.

Blaine, who was for the most part quiet during this exchange, couldn't help but feel remorse for the teenagers he never knew personally but felt such a strong connection to. 'I could have been one of them,' that thought jolted through Blaine's body like lightning. He felt his left hand start spasming lightly, something that only happened now when he was getting anxious or overused it. A wonderful parting gift from his old high school. He closed his eyes, trying to get it to stop without drawing attention to it. He knew how his dads and Rachel got whenever it happened. They would end up babying him for hours, even after it stopped. He was suddenly pulled out of that train of thought when he felt a soft hand reach out to hold his. He felt Rachel discretely massage his left hand with her right, without bringing it to the awareness of their dads. Rachel may be a pain, but sometimes, she could be the best person in the whole wide world.

To change the topic for Blaine's benefit, Rachel told their parents that Kurt and her were going to go the mall, and that she would be home by curfew. Blaine gave Rachel a look of gratitude when she let go of his hand as soon as the spasms finally stopped.

"Well, then, I told Kurt that I would meet him at five. So I will see you guys later?" Rachel said as she put her jacket on and grabbed the keys.

"You have fun, Honey," her dad called out.

As Rachel was heading out the door, Blaine had asked the question that had been on his mind during the whole conversation about Kurt. "Hey Rachel, how could your friend, Kurt, do a duet by himself?"

At this Rachel laughed. "By pure talent. He may be the biggest competition I have in glee club, but even I have to concede that he is as amazing as me."

Blaine gave a mock-gasp. "Did Rachel Barbara Anderson-Berry just compliment someone else's talent besides hers? The end of the world, I am afraid, is near, ladies and gentlemen."

"Tell anyone, and I will unleash seventeen years of blackmail that I have gathered about you." Rachel threatened, as she punched Blaine in the shoulder.

Blaine mimed a zipping motion against his lips. If there was one thing that Blaine knew about his sister, she did not make idle threats. "Got it, sister dear. Go have fun." And with that, Blaine opened the front door for her and gave a slight bow.

"You are such a dork." She said as she shook her head.

"Ah, but you love me anyway." He cheekily replied.

"That I do, that I do." And with a quick hug and a kiss upon his cheek, Rachel left. As he saw the car pull out the driveway and drive down the street, Blaine felt the previous apprehension he had about Rachel's plans dissipate.

Maybe, just maybe, this would end up turning out okay after all.

**AN: So, I jumped aboard the "Blaine-Rachel Sibling" AU. Tumblr has corrupted me so bad! As soon as I saw the photo sets, a story popped into my head. I know I have a few stories still going, but I am going to be on Winter break soon, I only have an exam on the 23, so I should have more time to write. I feel like I am getting better, and I appreciate everyone who has been reading my fiches. I am trying to improve and getting your feedback has been wonderful. **

**This is just the prologue of sorts, I guess. I changed some things around in the Glee timeline in order to fit my headcanon. First off, Rachel and Finn broke up before "Never Been Kissed." She did find out about Santana and him, but it was before "Duets," but after "Grilled Cheesus" (please tell me I got that episode name right, I really hope so). Other than that, it will branch off "Never Been Kissed," which is where I hope to start off the next chapter. **

**Anyways, I know this is a really long AN, and I really apologize for that. Please review, even if you think this is horrible. However, please tell me how I can improve what you find wrong. Also, just so you know, I don't have a beta. I should probably get one, but yeah. I am sorry. Anyways, any feedback would be wonderful! Have a wonderful morning, day, or night (whenever you read this)! :]**


	2. Never Been Kissed

'Stupid Puck. Stupid boys. Stupid assignment. Stupid Mr. Shue. Stupid school,' thought Kurt, bitterly as he walked the halls of Dalton Academy. Kurt still could not believe that he actually took Puck's suggestion and came to Dalton to spy. Didn't they learn from last year that spying could only lead to trouble? However, if Kurt was being truthful to himself, spying on the Warblers was just an excuse to come see the school.

After he had stormed out of the classroom yesterday with his costume plans, which were so obviously above his fellow male glee club members' plebeian understanding of fashion, he went home. The entire drive there, Kurt couldn't stop replaying the mocking tones his so called friends spoke to him in. Yeah, he was gay, and yeah, he liked fashion. However, that didn't mean they should write him off as the stereotypical gay guy. There was more to him than that, he just wished that they would see it. 'They could see all the times I follow the stereotype, but they can't get their heads out of their asses long enough to see all the locker shoves or see how offensive gay jokes actually are,' Kurt scoffed inwardly. But really, could Kurt to do. He would just have accept it. Or accept it until he was able to leave Lima for good, and never look back.

It was just as he was starting to get depressed again that he decided to look up Dalton Academy on Google. It was for research purposes, maybe their glee club would have videos posted on their official website or something. The website did not have videos of the Warblers' previous performances, but instead had a detailed summary of everything that Dalton provided for its students. Amongst the pictures around its campus and classrooms, rules and regulations, tuition fee information, and a long-winded history of the school, Kurt eyes immediately remained locked with one thing: Zero-Tolerance Harassment Policy. Navigating through the site for more information made Kurt want to see if what the site advertised was really true or not. Kurt gave a sigh of defeat, finally decided to give in and take Puck's advice.

He knew that spying on the Warblers would be more difficult than spying on Vocal Intensity, seeing as how Dalton had uniforms. However, when Kurt Hummel makes a plan, he follows through even though there are obstacles in his way. Picking out an outfit that would best replicate the Dalton uniform, he made his way to Westerville. If anyone asks why he wasn't wearing the regulated uniform, he would just tell them that he was new and he didn't get his uniform yet. And if they wanted some proof, he would high-tail to the closest bathroom, change, and run back to his car and leave as soon as possible. His plan was perfect.

Unfortunately, in all the planning that Kurt made, he failed to take into consideration that he knew where nothing was. Where exactly would the Warblers be practicing, and when? Also, what the heck is going on with all these guys rushing? Is it some sort of fire drill or something?

Not wanting to feel even more out of place as he walked down the stairs, he decided to ask someone. He was more or less already down the stairs when a guy with dark hair passed him. The boy had been looking down at a pocket watch in his hand, and didn't seem to intimidating to speak with. So Kurt reached out a hand and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, um hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy with the dark hair had pretty eyes. That was the first thing Kurt noticed. The second thing he noticed was the boy's smile was beautiful. 'Oh my god. Okay, Kurt, calm yourself. If you don't, this will end up just like the Finn and Sam situation. You really don't want that.'

As this was going through Kurt's mind the boy reached out his hand and replied, "My name is Blaine."

Kurt looked at the hand briefly with a flash of surprise. When was the last time anyone wanted to shake his hand? "Kurt," he answered back. Looking around some more at the bustle of guys all heading in the same direction, he finally asked the question that he so badly wanted to know. "So what exactly is going on?"

Blaine, who was smiling before, beamed at the question. "The Warblers. Every now and then they put on an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut down the school for a little while."

'What the? He cannot be serious. Glee club is cool here?' The students laughing with each other and playing around, instead of heading to class seemed to be an answer in itself. However, a real affirmation was necessary. Kurt looked at the boy incredulously. "So wait. The glee club here is kind of cool?"

Noting Kurt's tone, Blaine gushed, "The warblers are like rock stars!" Seeing Kurt's raised eyebrows and disbelieving look, Blaine reached out his hand and took his. "Come on," he said, "I know a short cut"

Kurt couldn't believe it. A boy was actually holding his hand. A cute boy was holding his hand, awkwardly, but still, and leading him down an empty corridor. All too soon, the two of them reached what Kurt assumed was the Senior Commons. Blaine let go of his hand (and no, Kurt did not miss the warmth, what are you talking about?), and opened the door. Inside, Kurt saw students moving the furniture off to the side, leaving a great big space in the middle. "Oh. I stick out like a sore thumb." The sea of red and blue uniform-clad students made him extremely apprehensive of his own attire. Spying was supposed to be about blending in, which he obviously wasn't doing. 'If no one figures out that I don't go here, I promise I will never wear Marc Jacobs again.'

Blaine turned to face Kurt, and smirked. "Well next time don't forget your jacket, New Kid." He reached out and fixed the lapel of Kurt's bag, so that it rested on Kurt's shoulder without being hidden by the collar of his jacket. "You'll fit right in." He winked and gave a light punch to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had no idea how to react. No guy had ever given him a friendly pat on the shoulder willingly before. This was all so new. Kurt knew that if he looked at his reflection in a mirror at this moment, he would be doing the best fish-out-of-water expression. "Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Blaine made his way into the middle of the room, where a group of boys had already started singing.

Throughout the performance, Blaine kept looking over at Kurt. Kurt knew that Blaine was probably just trying to keep the audience entertained, but that did not stop him from being bashful at moments when the words of the song seemed to be directed in his direction. He also could not stop that fuzzy, floaty, warm feeling that surged through his body every time those gorgeous eyes met his. He was so caught up in cheering after the performance was over that he forgot the second part of his plan. By the time he realized his mistake, a hand grabbed onto his before he could leave.

"I do believe we need to talk." Blaine said. There were two other boys with him this time. One was African American, while the other one was of Asian descent.

All the breath left Kurt's lungs. "I, I…" He tried to get out, but no other words followed. He decided to give up on trying to come up with something. He just followed the three quietly, hoping that whatever they will do to him for spying on them would be quick, and wouldn't leave bruises. Locker slams had left enough on his back already, he didn't need any more to be added to the collection. It surprised him when the three boys ended up buying him a coffee, and led him to a table to sit down. 'I guess Dalton teaches its students to be nice before they beat the shit out of someone.'

There was a brief moment of awkward silence, as the three of them sipped their coffees. The slight tension in the air was broken when Blaine finally said, "This is Wes and this is David," pointing at the two boys sitting next to him as he introduced them.

Kurt briefly wondered if Blaine realized that if they beat him up now, Kurt had faces and names to report. Instead of saying that, he decided to just get to the point. "It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

The three boys laughed. "We are not going beat you up." Wes replied.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing." David finished. Kurt looked at them with a look of slight confusion. Kurt was sure that at this point he should have already been punched in the face. 'Where is this conversation going?' he thought.

So lost in his musings, he almost didn't hear when Blaine commented. "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine put down his cup on the table in front of him, and looked at Kurt expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt sighed. If these three guys were willing to take some time to have a conversation with him, he owed it to them to be truthful and say exactly what he is thinking. "Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?" Kurt hesitantly asked, hoping he did not offend them in any way.

Blaine gives out a laugh before he responded. "No. Well, I am, these two have girlfriends." Despite the embarrassment he felt for being wrong about Wes and David, Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of Blaine being gay.

"This is not a gay school, " David's voice cut into his musings. "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

Wes nodded his head. "Everybody gets treated equally no matter what they are. Pretty simple."

Reading about the zero-tolerance harassment policy did not prepare Kurt for the intense feeling he got by having it confirmed by a student. He thought about all the locker slams, slushy facials, dumpster tosses, names he was called, all of that would not happen here. He wouldn't have to dread going to school every day, wouldn't have to be afraid that maybe today would be the day that someone would actually do more than slam him against lockers.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Kurt heard Blaine ask. He saw that Blaine had a understanding expression on his face.

Wes and David nodded their heads towards the two of them. "Take it easy, Kurt," Wes said as they walked away to give Blaine and him some privacy.

"I take it you are having trouble at school." Blaine commented plainly.

"I am the only person out of the closet at my school. And I, I try to stay strong about it but there's this neanderthal who made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And no one seems to notice." Kurt responded brokenly, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"I know how you feel," Blaine responded sympathetically. "I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty. They were sympathetic about it and all, but you can tell that nobody really cared. It was like hey you're gay, your life is going to be miserable. There's nothing we can do about it. So I left and came here. Simple as that."

Kurt looked down at the table, staring at the slight mark on the surface. He needed to focus on something so he wouldn't start crying. Blaine had seemed to notice, so he pressed on. "So you have two options. I mean, I would love to tell you to just enroll here. But tuition at Dalton is sort of steep, and I know that is not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have the chance right now to teach them."

Looking up from the table, Kurt asked pitifully, "How?"

Blaine leaned forward, and brought himself closer to Kurt. "Confront them. Call them out. I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it's something I really, really regret." Seeing that he was still saddened, Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his again. "Look, I know it's hard, but know that you are not alone. Would you like to have my phone number so you have someone that understands?" Blaine said.

'This boy is really something else,' thought Kurt. "That would be lovely, if it really doesn't bother you. I mean, I never met any other gay boy my age." Kurt finished sheepishly.

"It really doesn't. And just like you, I haven't met all that many gay guys my age." Noticing the scrunched up look on Kurt's face, Blaine gave a chuckle. "David wasn't kidding when he said this isn't a gay school. There are only a total of four boys out of the closet here, and that's including me."

Kurt blushed. "Sorry for assuming."

"Don't worry about it. What type of friend would I be if I didn't forgive and forget." Blaine said flippantly.

"Friend?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Of course, I don't give my phone number to everyone you know." He replied with a wink. "And as your new friend, you should know that I am here whenever you need me."  
>-<p>

"Thanks for coming." Kurt told Blaine as they walked up the steps. In all that happened the past two days, Kurt really just needed a break. If someone had asked him how he wanted his first kiss with a guy to go, Kurt would have said that he would like one of those kisses he's seen countless times in musicals. The one where the guy would bring him in close, caress his cheek, look at him like he was the best thing in the whole world, and then lean in slowly to kiss him. Kurt never thought that his first kiss would be taken away by a closeted homophobe who made his life hell. Which was why he sobbingly called Blaine and told him all about it.

Which brings us to now. Blaine had comforted Kurt as much as he could. Blaine had suggested that maybe the two of them could talk to Karofsky, get him to understand what is going on. That maybe Karofsky was confused and needed some guidance. Kurt didn't want to talk to Karofsky, better yet, he just wanted to forget. However, hearing the resolute in Blaine's voice made him agree to having this talk. Despite all of his worry, Kurt couldn't help but feel happy that Blaine meant what he said about being there for him whenever he needed a friend.

"Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking." Blaine replied.

Kurt looked around and finally spotted Karofsky. Slightly shaken, Kurt pointed him out. "There he is."

Blaine saw Kurt turn slightly pale as he looked at the big jock coming their way. "I've got your back," Blaine said reassuringly. "Excuse me." He called out to stop the jock from walking further away from them.

"Hey Lady Boys. This your boyfriend Kurt?" Karofsky sneered at the two of them.

Not phased at all, Blaine said, "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

Looking at the shorter boy, the jock scoffed. "I've got to go to class." He pushed against Kurt hard as he passed by.

Not one to be ignored, Blaine casually commented, "Kurt told me what you did."

Karofsky turned around, a look of panic flashed through his eyes and faded away quickly. "Oh yeah. What's that?" He asked defensively.

Taking a calming breath in, Kurt replied. "You kissed me." Saying it out loud still hurt, and he didn't think it would stop anytime soon.

Looking around to see if anyone heard, Karofsky denied everything. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine, however, did not give up. "It seems like you might be a little confused. That's totally normal. this is a very hard thing to come in terms with. You should just know that you are not alone."

It seemed as though the jock was done with listening to him. He clamored up and shoved Blaine hard against the stair railing. Quickly, Kurt cut in and pushed Karofsky away from the boy. "You have to stop this!" Kurt cried angrily. Giving one last glare to the two of them, Karofsky turned his back and left.

Looking at his retreating figure, Blaine couldn't help but say, "Well, he's not coming out any time soon."

Kurt didn't have it in him to even attempt to smile at his friend's feeble joke. He just felt drained, and all he wanted to do was curl up and cry in self-pity. However at the moment, the best he could do was sit down on the stairwell.

"Hey. What's going on?" Blain asked softly. He walked towards Kurt and sat down next to him. "Why are you so upset?"

Heaving a sigh, Kurt explained. "Because up till yesterday, I've never been kissed. Or at least one that counted." He looked at Blaine, hoping that he wouldn't think he was being stupid about the whole thing. Maybe it wasn't as big of a deal as Kurt was making it. Brittany was the first to ever kiss him, so what does it matter who was after her. Didn't every romance novel and movie he's seen talk about first kisses only? Where had they ever mentioned second or third kisses? 'God, Blaine's going to think I'm being a big baby,' he thought pathetically.

Instead, Blaine surprised him once again. "Come on," he said kindly. "I'll by you some lunch." He smiled his dazzling smile once again, and Kurt felt warmth spread through his body. Getting up from his perch, Kurt followed Blaine as they walked down the stairs.

Kurt knew he would have deal with these feelings he was starting to develop for Blaine sooner or later, but he pushed the issue aside for now.

**AN: Hello, Readers! I cannot express the amount of happiness you have given me by reading my fic! To be honest, I just wrote and posted the first chapter without really having much of a plan for the plot. I am still working that out, but I knew that I wanted their meeting to be exactly like "Never Been Kissed." As you can tell, I omitted a bit. I just got lazy really, and I thought everyone had already seen it (probably multiple times), so they wouldn't mind some skipping. I just wanted their meeting to happen so I can start with the original stuff.**

**The thing is, I am more of a fic reader, and I don't watch previous episodes multiple times often. I want this story to follow the timeline as close as possible, so I think I sort of figured it out. I would like to take back the part in the beginning chapter where I said that Rachel and Finn are broken up. Instead they are still together, Blaine has heard of all the members in the Glee club but has never met them. That is why he has no idea that Kurt is the same Kurt Rachel knows (for now anyways).**

**I hope that clears stuff up for the most part. And if you have any questions I would love to answer them. Your reviews have made me so happy and made me want to continue. I hope this chapter is not a disappointment, and you like it. **

**As always reviews help me, so please do. Thank you and have a great day/afternoon/night! :]**


	3. Telling Rachel

The house was quiet. That was the first thing Blaine noticed when he opened the front door and walked in. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his silver pocket watch that his fathers gave him as a birthday present last year. His eyes scrunched up when he read that it was six-thirty. Usually Rachel would be practicing her scales at this time which was why Blaine was so confused by the silence. 'Something must have happened. She had her routine of practicing scales since we were seven, and she hadn't missed a day yet.' Blaine sighed as he walked up to his room to change. Dealing with Rachel when she was in one of her moods was never an easy task. He might as well get out of his uniform and get comfortable before he even attempted to find her.

As soon as he was done, he made his way through the house to find Rachel. He checked in her room first, but seeing it was empty, he continued his search through all the rooms upstairs. Not finding her anywhere up there, he jogged down the steps and made his way to the living room. There she was curled up on the beige sofa, with her pink baby blanket that she would vehemently deny still having an attachment to. She was flipping through the channels, not really watching what was on the screen for more than a second. 'This is definitely not good,' thought Blaine as he walked slowly into the room and sat down next to her.

The only indication he got that Rachel knew he was in the room was her sliding a bit to the left to make some more room for him to sit comfortably. Other than that, she was still absorbed in staring at the television. Blaine coughed to get some reaction from her, but she ignored it. All his tries to get her to acknowledge him were failing and Blaine had no idea why. Usually this is when Rachel would start talking his ear off about how being a disruptive little snot is not an attractive quality, and that instead he should put his energy into other activities to improve himself. Blaine would then respond with rolling his eyes and mimicking her silently as she turned her back on him. 'Well, I guess it's time to get out the big guns,' Blaine somberly thought. This had a ninety-five percent chance of making Rachel extremely pissed off at him, but desperate time calls for desperate measures.

Looking to see Rachel still so engrossed in her channel-flipping, Blaine took a deep breath. Okay, now would be the perfect time for him to do what he was planning. He pulled his legs up onto the big couch, and slowly crawled over to Rachel's side. He saw a dawning look of comprehension flash through Rachel's eyes. "Blaine," she started out saying threateningly. Blaine paid the tone of her voice no heed and smirked at her. "Blaine, don't you da-"

He pounced.

Blaine jumped down on top of Rachel, tackling her down. He then preceded to tickle her mercilessly, as she thrashed side to side. "Get off of me! Blaine-" She cried as she could't stop laughing. Blaine however just kept going. "Please, Blaine, I can't breathe. Please stop tickling me!"

"Not until you say it!" Blaine replied back cheekily.

"Never!" Rachel responded back. She used her body to give her the extra momentum to push Blaine back and cease his tickling attack. She took advantage of Blaine's surprise and counter attacked by sitting on him. "Who's in control now, Baby Brother?"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine shouted. "You win, you win." He said as he tried to get Rachel off of him.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you?" Rachel replied condescendingly.

"You win. Now get off of me." Blaine responded.

"I don't know, Blaine." Rachel mockingly pondered.

"Rachel!"

"Not until you say it, Blaine!" Rachel said, mimicking his tone from before.

"Arg, fine. Rachel is awesome and I am not! Now get off of me!" Blaine said in defeat.

Rachel got off and helped Blaine get up. "See now, that wasn't so hard." Rachel replied in a babying voice.

Blaine just shook his head. "Whatever. Now would you tell me what has gotten you so upset that it took me having to tickle you before you even talked to me. I have been sitting next to you for the past fifteen minutes and you didn't even say anything to me." Blaine asked as the two of them sat back down on the couch properly.

Rachel heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. You know how I tend to get sometimes." Blaine nodded, as Rachel continued her explanation. "You know how I finally thought that I had a real friend in glee club?" Again, Blaine nodded. "Well, today, we were supposed to meet up in the glee classroom for lunch to talk about glee stuff, and he sort of blew me off." Rachel ended sadly.

A flash of anger coursed through Blaine's body. What is up with all the people in McKinley? First a closeted homophobe forcing himself on a guy whose life he made hell, and now the member of New Directions still treating his sister like shit. What the fuck? "Oh, Rach, I'm sorry that happened. Did he tell you why?" 'He better of had,' Blaine thought angrily.

"Yeah, he did. I asked him where he was during lunch after glee club, because I had waited for him the entire lunch period and all. He said that a friend of his from another school visited him and they went to lunch together. That he forgot that we had plans to meet up. He apologized and everything, but it still hurt. I mean he could have called me or something. I wouldn't have minded, really." Rachel explained.

Throughout her explanation, a feeling of sudden realization hit him. "Uh, Rachel," Blaine hesitantly asked. "Out of curiosity, what is this guy's name?"

If Rachel noticed the nervousness in his voice, she didn't comment on it. Instead she replied, "Kurt. Remember, the guy that I told you sang a duet by himself?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine responded in shock.

"Yes, Blaine." She responded slowly. "Why are you so surprised, Blaine?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

Blaine swallowed. 'Oh shit, this is not good.' Seeing that Rachel was looking at him expectantly, he knew he had to tell her the truth. "Rach, please don't get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Because I was the reason why Kurt stood you up." Blaine said.

"What do you mean? How could you…. Explain!" Rachel exclaimed.

Blaine shut his eyes and prepared himself for the conversation that was about to happen. Opening his eyes to look at his sister's face, he took a deep breath and explained everything that happened from two days ago to today.

There was a moment of silence as he saw Rachel try to sort out everything in her mind. "Okay, let me get this straight. Two days ago, Kurt came to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. After you found out he was spying, you talked to him and exchanged phone numbers. Then, you decided to take a two hour drive to McKinley just to have lunch with him? What am I missing?"

Blaine tried to keep a straight face as he answered, "Nothing, Rach. I mean, it's not everyday that I meet a gay guy around my age. I didn't think it would be such a big deal." He didn't mention the whole Kurt-Karofsky thing. He knew that Kurt would probably just like to forget it, and he knew that if he told Rachel, that would not happen.

"Wouldn't be a big deal? Blaine, you stole my new friend from me! Of all the people you could be friends with? I mean our friendship is still in its premature stage. It's so fragile that anything can break it! I didn't expect my brother to be the one that came in between us!" Rachel yelled, scandalized.

"I didn't know that he was the same Kurt you were talking about." Blaine replied defensively, his hands up in surrender.

Rachel however, was in her zone. "How many gay Kurt's do you think there are in McKinley, Blaine? God, you are so oblivious it's ridiculous!"

Rubbing his eyes, Blaine groaned. Yes, he was slow sometimes, but it wasn't his fault. Rachel talks all the time, could someone really blame him if at times he tunes her out? Not wanting to get her more mad at him, Blaine walked over to where Rachel was and hugged her. "Look, Rachel. If it bothers you so much, I'll stop being friends with him."

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked surprised. "You'd seriously do that for me?" She pulled away slightly to see Blaine's face for any sign of insincerity.

"Of course I would, Rach. You are my big sister after all. When it comes down to it, you are much more important to me than anyone else." Blaine said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Rachel looked at him a bit longer and then sighed. "No, don't. You guys should be friends. I mean for all you know…." Rachel's eyes grew big, and a large smile appeared on her face.

'Uh-oh," Blaine thought as he saw the look on Rachel's face. "What, Rach?" He asked suspiciously. "What crazy idea just popped into your head?"

"Nothing at all, Brother dear. Nothing at all." She replied sweetly. "I hereby give you permission to be friends with Kurt." She got up from the couch and stretched. "Well, I need to go practice my scales. No rest for those who want to make it big, you know."

"Okay. If you say so." Blaine replied, slightly worried about the change in Rachel's previous mood. "Where are the Dads, by the way?"

"It's date night." Rachel answered, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Ew."

"Yeah, so pizza for dinner okay?" Rachel asked.

Blaine nodded. "Sure. Just don't forget that I would rather not eat your vegan crap. Thanks."

"There is nothing wrong with my 'vegan crap'!" Rachel yelled, insulted. "It tastes the same as a regular cheese pizza."

"Yeah, if you close your eyes." Blaine muttered. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough. A pillow came hurdling in his direction and hit him square in the face. He let out a small 'Omph' at being caught off guard.

"Serves you right Blaine!" Rachel called out as she left the room. Blaine just shook his head and grabbed the remote to the television to change the channel.

Rachel took the information about Blaine and Kurt being friends a lot better than he thought she would. Now though, he wondered how Kurt would react to knowing he was Rachel Berry's younger brother.


	4. The Substitute

"Kurt, I need to talk to you!" A shrill voice exclaimed as Kurt was leaving the choir room. Kurt inwardly cursed as he slowly turned around. 'If only I was faster, I would have been out in the hall before she had the chance to call me back,' he thought pitifully.

"Yes, Rachel?" Kurt asked tiredly, as he tried to fix the strap of his bag on his shoulder. He saw the dark, intense look on the small girl's face as she marched close to him. Obviously she was mad.

"You!" Rachel yelled dramatically. Kurt just rolled his eyes. After being in glee club with Rachel Berry for two years, he knew that the girl liked making scenes for every little aspect of her life even when there was no audience to watch. The best thing to do, Kurt had learned, was just let her get out whatever she needed to say. And then, leave her with a biting remark that would make it difficult for her to respond quick enough too. That would give you at least five minutes to get away without her following.

"Kurt, how dare you ask Ms. Holiday to take over glee club. What about Mr. Shue!" Rachel said harshly.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "How dare I? Rachel, let us get one thing straight. I do not take orders from anyone. If I want to do something, I will, so get used to it. Also, we needed a teacher in charge. Glee club was floundering. If Ms. Holiday was good enough to take over Spanish class for Mr. Shue, then filling in for all his other duties was logical."

"Glee club was floundering, Kurt. I think I was doing a marvelous job covering for Mr. Shue in glee club. As the co-leader of the club, I felt like it was my duty to make sure everything was running smoothly." Rachel replied earnestly.

"Rachel, Santana was this close," at this Kurt used his hand to show the smidgen of space between his thumb and forefinger, "to annihilate you. I am pretty sure she was cussing at you in Spanish as well. That clearly showed that things were not running, as you said, 'smoothly.'"

"Yeah, well, a little support would have been wonderful, Kurt. I mean, I thought we were friends. Best friends aren't supposed to start mutinies against each other." Rachel pouted.

"Rachel, in what universe are we best friends?" Seeing the hurt look on the girl's face, Kurt quickly reworded his comment. "I mean, we are sort of friends, but not in the usual sense of the word. Our relationship is different." Rachel's look of hurt had now transformed into confusion. 'Oh god, how am I supposed to explain this?' " Okay, let me try to make this easier for you to understand. The two of us have this complicated relationship in which we are each others' competition, but we also understand each other. We are like Torance and Isis from Bring It On," Kurt paused. "Please tell me you've watched Bring It On, the original and not those crappy sequels?"

Rachel scoffed. "Of course I have, Kurt. Just because I have watched practically every musical that was ever made into a movie, does not mean that I have not invested some of my time delving into the typical movies our generation flock to. I still prefer my musicals over them, but what can I say?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Well, then you understand perfectly what I am saying then?" When he saw Rachel nod her head, he inwardly sighed in relief. That was probably the fastest b.s. he's ever come up with. It wasn't as though he didn't like Rachel. It's just that he had characterized Rachel into two distinct character types. There was the Rachel from glee club who is a pain in the ass. Who is selfish, manipulating, annoying, and loud. Then there was the Rachel outside of glee who is kind, supportive, and fun to be around. He knew that she could end up being one of his good friends if they weren't so similar. They both wanted things too much, and they both went for what they want with all that they got. If Kurt had to be honest, the two of them were more or less the same person, and that is what makes it so difficult to be around her so much. The world won't tell her that it isn't okay to want to be on broadway. The world won't tell her she shouldn't sing certain songs because they were traditionally sung by females. The world won't tell her it isn't right for her to get married to the man she would end up wanting to spend the rest of her life with.

"So what you're saying is that we are friends only when we aren't competitors?" Rachel asked to clarify.

"Yes, Rachel, that is exactly what I am saying. We hang out together, but in the end we are still competition to each other. Therefore, our friendship is different." Kurt replied, trying not to sound impatient.

"Oh okay. So you don't hate me?" She questioned apprehensively, as though the answer would impact her on some greater level that he wasn't aware of.

Kurt's eyes grew big as he pondered the answer to that question. He knew that there were many times that he wanted to burn every animal sweater she owned, stuff one of her argyle knee socks down her throat to shut her up, and just wanted to grab her by the shoulders to knock some sense into her. But hate her? "No, I do not hate you. That is the honest truth. You may do things that I hate, but hating you specifically had never crossed my mind."

Rachel took a sigh of relief and a smile spread across her face. "Thank god. That would of made things more complicated than it should be. I mean, what with…" She trailed off.

"What with what?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing! Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter right now." She empathetically said.

Kurt didn't believe her for a moment. However, his head was starting to ache due to this conversation. And, he promised Blaine that he would meet him at the Lima Bean after glee. Taking a look at his Iphone, he saw that if he didn't leave now, he would be late. "So, can we go now?" Kurt asked after a moment.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." Rachel replied brightly, taking his hand in hers as they walked out of the classroom and into the hall.

Kurt didn't know why, but the action made him feel a bit uneasy. Well, not uneasy really, it just felt familiar. He was still puzzled by the feeling when the two of them walked out of the school. "Well, bye Rachel." He said as he walked away to his car.

"Bye, Kurt!" She responded with her smile larger than before. "Have fun!"

It wasn't until Kurt pulled out of his parking space that he realized that it was odd of Rachel to tell him to have fun when she had no idea what his plans were for after school. The only person who knew about Blaine in New Directions was Mercedes, so why would Rachel say that? 'Oh god, I need to stop obsessing over this. It's just Rachel, when does anything she say or do make any sense?' He reassured himself as he made his way to the Lima Bean. 

*-Break-*

Kurt knew as soon as he suggested it that asking Mercedes to hang out with him and Blaine while they went to Breadstix would be a bad idea. It's just that he felt bad for ditching his plans with Mercedes twice in a row, and he wanted Mercedes' opinion on Blaine. And it was not because of his more than platonic feelings towards the boy (which were unfortunately growing exponentially every time he saw Blaine), at least that was what Kurt was trying to convince himself of. He just wanted his two friends to get along even though they were from two rival glee clubs. When Kurt had said he didn't want another Jesse-Rachel situation, he really meant it. Slowing allowing his fellow glee club members meet Blaine seemed like a good idea.

It wasn't Kurt's fault that there was still so much to learn about his new friend that throughout the night, he often forgot that Mercedes was with them. He had never had someone who understood him as well as Blaine did. He loved talking to the girls in glee club, but they don't know half the crap he went through. And it wasn't just the locker shoves or slushy facials, it was the whole thing with Karofsky as well. He had to go to school everyday with a homophobic bully that violated him, took something so precious away from him. They don't know what it's like to be afraid to go to school everyday, to lie to their dads everyday when he asks how his day went because they don't want to worry their fathers. They. Don't. Know. Kurt knew he should feel bad about making Mercedes feel like the third wheel, but he just couldn't. Having Blaine in his life made it hundred times better than it was before, and he would not let anything or anyone get in the way of their relationship. Whatever the relationship may end up being.

This is what was going through his mind as both he and Blaine left Breadstix.

"Hey," Blaine asked hesitantly. "Can you drop me off at my house?"

Despite only knowing the boy for two weeks, Kurt knew something was wrong with him. Blaine didn't seem the type to be anxious. "Didn't you bring a car?" Kurt questioned, confused.

Blaine shook his head no. "I was dropped off here by my sister," he replied.

"Oh, sure. Let's go. You'll have to tell me the directions." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." Blaine said.

Throughout the entire car ride to Blaine's house, Kurt couldn't help but notice how fidgety Blaine was. He drummed his fingers against his thigh, he kept straightening the collar of his blazer, and he checked his phone multiple times in the past five minutes. "Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked as took a quick glance to check on him.

He would later remember this moment tonight when he is in bed, and would think that he never saw anyone jump that high in surprise while sitting down before."What? Oh yeah, I'm good. Just swell. Yeah." Blaine responded breathlessly, with a strained grin on his face.

"If you say so," Kurt said slowly. "I need to know your street address."

"Oh, right. It's Mason Ave." Blaine answered softly.

"Mason Ave. Really?" Kurt asked surprised. "A friend of mine lives on Mason. What's your house number?" He had visited Rachel last year at her house when he was giving her that fake makeover. His path could have unintentionally passed with Blaine's and he didn't even know it. They could have known each other far longer than two weeks by now. 'Maybe Rachel knows him and they are friends? Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?'

Kurt was pulled out of his inner musings when Blaine let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I know your friend lives on Mason."

"You know Rachel Berry then?" He asked as he made the right turn onto the street.

"Yeah, you can say that." Blaine replied heavily.

"Well, what is your house number?" Kurt didn't know why Blaine seemed to suddenly fall into himself. Did he and Rachel have issues between them? Would him knowing Rachel make Blaine not want to be friends with him anymore? Countless, horrible scenarios kept playing through his mind.

"Kurt, I probably should have told you this after I found out who you were. My house number is 10." Blaine said meekly.

"10? Your house number is 10? But that's where Rachel lives. Uh, what am I missing?" 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Kurt thought in desperate confusion.

"It means, Kurt, that I'm Rachel Berry's younger brother." Blaine responded straightforwardly.

"Younger brother? You are Rachel Berry's younger brother. Rachel Berry is your sister? What the heck? This is not computing in my mind right now." Kurt exclaimed in astonishment.

"Our dads used two different surrogates when they decided they wanted children. They had already picked Shelby, but my biological mother needed the money so she asked them to use her as a surrogate as well. So Rachel was born ten months and two-and-a-half weeks before me." Blaine explained carefully.

"But, you're a senior. I thought you were a senior." He knew that he wasn't making any sense at all right now. But this was like a bomb-shell of a confession, pardon him for sounding completely deranged at the moment.

Blaine gave a short laugh. "Kurt, I'm a sophomore. Where did you get the idea that I was a senior?"

"I don't know! I just, you were just, you seemed wise and more mature. Sorry." Kurt felt like an idiot. A complete and total idiot. All this time he thought that Blaine was older than him. It seemed like the world picked today to throw him all these curve balls without supplying him with a baseball bat.

"Don't apologize. I am actually flattered you thought that I was older than you." Kurt just shrugged. He needed some time to process all this new information. Luckily Blaine's (and Rachel's, oh god!) house was at the very end of the street. Kurt slowly pulled into the driveway, placed the car in park, and turned off the car.

Blaine didn't get out of the car right away. Instead he stayed inside, where an uncomfortable silence had surrounded the two of them. "Kurt, is this too weird for you?" He asked as he turned to face Kurt. "If it is, I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't want to be friends with one of your friend's younger brother." He finished hopelessly.

Kurt looked at the dejected expression on the younger (younger? Seriously?) boy's face. "It's fine. I swear. It's just not at all what I was expecting. It does, however, explain why Rachel has been giving me these bright looks lately."

"Oh god, those looks. Just ignore them. I love my sis to bits, but I understand how hard she is to handle sometimes." Blaine laughed.

"So, how does that work out? You and Rachel being siblings and all." Seeing the raised eyebrow and mischievous smirk on Blaine's face, Kurt realized how his previous question could be taken as. "That's not what I meant! I mean, what's the story there."

"Well," Blaine started. "Shelby was already pregnant when my biological mom asked our dads to use her as a surrogate as well. She needed the money to support my uncles and grandmother. So they helped her out. I am only ten months and two-and-a-half weeks under than Rachel. And that's that."

"If you and Rachel are the same age, why are you a sophomore." Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine started playing with his hands again, something that Kurt had come to realize he does whenever he's anxious or nervous. "Transferring from my old school to Dalton, I didn't have enough credits. I had to redo my freshman year." He replied quietly.

Kurt didn't say anything in response to that right away, but he did take one of Blaine's hand in his own to show that he understands. 'He must of been quite nervous to admit that. I can feel his hand still shaking,' thought Kurt. "Well, I guess I can get used to the fact that two of my friends are related. One question though." Kurt stated after a moment.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"How the heck are your dads dealing with the two of you going against each other for sectionals?" Kurt wondered.

"Kurt, we have been competing against each other since we were in diapers. I think our dads have gotten used to it by now." Blaine winked, with an amused smirk on his face.

And no, it did not make Kurt's heart beating faster than normal. 

*-Break-*

As Kurt saw Mercedes leave after their heart to heart, Kurt couldn't help but feel better. Despite it all, Mercedes was still the first person to ever be nice to him and become his friend. He would always have a special place in his heart for her that no one could replace. Besides, he needed to tell her all about how Blaine and Rachel are related. If there was someone who would share his utter surprise at the revelation, it would be her. Not only that, but he may need some advice on how to make sure he stays on the good side of both Anderson-Berry siblings. He couldn't help but look forward to talking to Mercedes all about it later.

The happy feeling that Kurt was feeling suddenly plummeted when he saw Karofsky heading towards him. "Question for you. Tell anyone else about how you kissed me?" Karofsky harshly whispered, looking around to see if anyone was paying any attention to their conversation.

"You kissed me, Karofsky." Kurt corrected. "And I understand how hard this is to deal with so no, I haven't told anyone."

Karofsky glared at him. "Good. Keep it that way, because if you do, I'm gonna kill you." He walked away down the hall, leaving Kurt immobile.

**AN: Yay guys! I finally updated. This is wonderful because none of my fics have passed the three chapters mark. This is the first one!**

**I know that I left out a lot of the episode. I will tend to do that from time to time and really hope you guys aren't disappointed. I just really want to focus on the Blaine-Kurt-Rachel dynamic of it all. If that is is a problem, please message me or send me a review. I would love to hear your ideas. They may end up being better than mine! **

**So, Kurt finally knows that Blaine is Rachel's brother. I cannot wait to do the chapters for Dalton because I would be able to put my spin on things. Right now, like I've mentioned, I really want to go with the show for the most part. **

**Hope you guys are still liking the fix. I love reviews and any feedback. And as always, thanks for reading! Have a good morning/afternoon/night! :]**


End file.
